


Это конец

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоди Миллс возвращается домой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это конец

***  
Джоди Миллс сжимает зубы и впервые после истории с зомби входит в дом.  
То, что когда-то было ее сыном, в общий костер отнес Дин. Но она не может просто ночевать на улице. Можно пойти в участок, но… это их дом. Ее дом. Она заранее просит Патрика забрать тело мужа в городской морг, и когда входит в гостиную, там только кровь.  
Она шериф, умение не принимать близко к сердцу некоторые события – часть профессии. Именно оно помогает ей сегодня, когда приходится забыть о случившемся и просто спасать других. В конце концов, это ее работа – заботиться о жителях города.

Джоди чувствует, как рыдания подкатывают к горлу, как жжет глаза от слез, но сглатывает, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и идет мыть пол. Если дать себе волю сейчас, она просто не сможет остановиться.  
Джоди прибирается в гостиной с такой тщательностью, словно свекровь вот-вот впервые войдет в дом. Ох, и попила эта женщина в свое время ее кровушки! Джоди отжимает тряпку и вытирает красные разводы. Она пару раз хихикает, но тут же мотает головой, приказывая себе собраться, и идет менять воду. Она старается вообще не думать, пока заканчивает уборку. Тело вспоминает привычные движения, и на Джоди накатывает тупое спокойствие, близкое к безразличию.  
Она обводит взглядом комнату, готовясь расплакаться… и не может. Хмурится, часто моргает, вызывая слезы, но – ничего. В груди горит от горя, но выпустить эту боль не получается. Джоди уверена, что это шок и лучше не оставаться одной. Она знает единственного человека, к которому может сейчас пойти. Надо только прихватить виски.

Бобби открывает не сразу, но она понимает и просто ждет.  
– Чего тебе? – спрашивает он ломким голосом, стараясь смотреть в сторону.  
Глаза у него покрасневшие. Джоди, как пропуск, вытягивает перед собой бутылку. Бобби ничего не отвечает, просто разворачивается и едет вглубь прихожей, оставляя дверь открытой.  
Джоди по инерции делает пару шагов следом за ним и вдруг оседает на пол. Она рыдает так, что почти задыхается, не видит ничего от слез. И далеко не сразу чувствует чужую ладонь у себя на плече. Бобби ничего не говорит, да она и не ждет. Что он может сказать? Как утешить? У нее не осталось ничего.

Ничего.

Это конец.


End file.
